Bring Me to Life
by MrsDandyMott
Summary: Anastasia is destined by her prim and proper mother, Margerat to a life of corsets, tea parties, and housewife duties. That is until a visit to her mothers estranged best friend, Gloria Mott's house where Anastasia meets Gloria's son who could be the answer to the life she dreams of
1. Chapter 1

I cringed as Margaret, more commonly known to me as my mother, pulled tightly at my corset strings, the steel bones tightening around my waist painfully cutting off my breath, I cursed.

"Mother I don't even see why we need to do this, it's 2016 nobody wears corsets anymore." I said begrudgingly.

"Because were going to Gloria's for the weekend I told you this a thousand times, and only classy people wear corsets that's why you never see any anymore."

"Oh yes Gloria..." I said dryly

"You remember Gloria don't you? Mrs. Mott?" She asked, oh I remembered Gloria, moms once bestfriend turned enemy for an undisclosed reason now bestfriend once again after they "reconnected" at some church gathering, it was all very MTV dramatic, Gloria was by design one of the most old fashioned, prim and proper people I had ever met, the woman held "tea parties" for heavens sake.

I rose from the kitchen chair wincing as my compacted organs fought to get free of their laced prison, I walked up the stairs stiffly and into my room, I stared into my mirror, my mom calls wearing a corset classy yet my weirdly narrow waist and tits nearly popping over the top of the stupid thing said otherwise. I sighed in disgust. But slid my blouse over it trying to pull it up as high as possible to cover my cleavage not much avail, even small breasts like mine felt like too much trussed up. I ran a brush through my long blonde hair and slid on a layer or mascara blinking in the mirror at my 19 year old baby face...this is why none of the boys at school ever wanted to date me, I look like I could still pass for 14.

Anger welled up in my gut as I snagged my pocket knife out of my purse and lifted up my blouse, finding the perfect spot i pressed the very tip of the blade into my flesh, it bit in like butter blood oozing out around the glimmering metal, I sighed clenching my thighs as my arousal soaked through my lace panties, I removed the blade and pressed a tiny bandaid onto the small incision. Wiping the my blood off the knife on my black plaid skirt and sliding it back into my purse, I pulled my black stockings up and took one last glance in the mirror, I looked like a prim and proper school girl, just like my mother always wanted me to be.

The thing about self harm is most people do it because they're sad and they crave the "need to control something" as a cutter at my school once said, and the difference between me and them was they did because they needed the pain, I did it because it fueled my arousal, it made my pussy ache, my stomach tighten, I loved it.

The whole ride to the Mott's house my mother continuously asked me the same questions "was I ready for college" "what I thought of the private school she was shipping me to" "why is my face permanently stuck like I just bit into a lemon" I shrugged it off, every stupid question. Truthfully I didn't want any of it, I wanted to move far far away from this woman, get a job, ride horses, wear what clothes I wanted when I wanted, more importantly I wanted to be an adult.

As we arrived at Gloria's I smoothed my skirt, adjusted my stockings and pulled my blouse up one more time all as my mother supervised all while trying to forcefully apply lip gloss to my lips and some sort of golden powder to my eyelids. I glanced up through my long lashes and spotted Gloria waving from the front door

"Oh mom there's Mrs. Mott!" I said, thankful for my escape, I clambered out of the car and followed my mother up the steps.

"Margaret! Anastasia! Welcome" Gloria's high pitched voice and zealous smile greeted up warmly, "come in come in, welcome to my home" said as we followed her through the door. We entered into a grand entrance which separated into multiple rooms and was dominated by a large grand staircase in the center, it was much larger and much more expensive than our house and I could feel my mothers jealously radiate off of her but she remained composed beside me, clutching Gloria's hand, their friendship made more and more sense to me.

They chatted about all things weather, clothing, recent pop culture, the indecency and corruption of my generation occasionally inquiring about my opinion in which I nodded absently coming up with vague answers I knew they would agree with, all while they bustled around the large kitchen like housewives preparing dinner for 12 although there was only 4 of us present although I had yet to see Mr. Mott anywhere, the more I thought of it I don't remember much of his presence growing up.

Finally I had enough "erm Gloria, I mean, Mrs. Mott, where's the washroom?" I asked

"Oh sweetheart head up the stairs to your left you'll see it!" She said, "the guest bedroom is directly across the hall, feel free to put your stuff down! And make yourself comfortable" she chirped.

"Don't forget to come down hunny and tell Mrs Mott about your college acceptance!"

My mother added.

any reason to brag to Gloria about the wonderful daughter she would never have. Gloria was, in the nicest way possible, infertile, not in the "medically unable to conceive children" type of way but in the "I would corrupt any living human I tried to raise type of way. Gloria had several children from different husbands, all of whom took their children away after seeing the way Gloria raised them. Strange and violent things seemed to surround their house, it was part of her and my mothers falling out when I was younger.

I moved smoothly up the stairs and walked into the room, it was basic but nice, very homely. I set my bag down on the starched looking bed and went to peer out the window, the view was lovely of course, I admired for a moment, glad to be out of the city and in the country where I was raised. To be away from constant hustle and bustle around me...

"Hello." A raspy voice come from the door, I spun around, a man stood leaning against the frame, his black hair slicked back, maroon dress shirt tucked into immaculately pressed slacks, sleeves rolled up around elegantly muscular arms. His blue eyes studied me curiously, chiseled jaw ever so slightly twitching, "and who are you?" His voice sent a shiver down my spine.

"Anastasia, and who are you?" My words came out huskier than I intended betraying my arousal despite not even knowing this beautiful stranger, at the same time something about him made hatred flood over me, it radiated like hot waves. His eyes widened almost imperceptibly.

"I'm Dandy, Gloria's son." He said, I had met Gloria's children before, none ever as beautiful as this stranger however, I was inclined to not believe him, but why wouldn't I? I was in Gloria's house, surely she was aware of his presence.

"Dandy! Anastasia! Dinner!" Gloria's voice rose up the stairs. He smirked and turned his shoes clicking as he moved down the hallway, I followed quickly after. Downstairs in the dining room my mother scowled slightly as Dandy walked in and took a seat at the table set for 6, again there was only supposed to be 4 of us.

"my son Dandy is also staying for the weekend."

my suspicion increased when I saw a flick of confusion strike across my mothers face.

"Well how lovely to see you Dandy, how old are you now?"

There goes my mother with her nosiness

"24." He said shortly

"I didn't know you had a son Gloria." I spoke up, I couldn't for the life of me ever remembering Gloria have a son.

"You don't remember Dandy dear?" My mother asked, id spent a lot of time at Mrs. Mott's house until I was about 12 when they had their falling out, never once had I seen this man before. I couldn't remember him as a child either but I brushed it off

Dinner passed quickly, Dandy, I discovered despite his handsome appearance, was extremely child like, both in his behavior and his personality. There had to be something seriously wrong with him, one of those people who is physically a certain age yet mentally much younger, his views on the world were shallow and egotistical just like a toddlers, that's probably why Mrs. Mott kept him hidden away all those years.

my mother and Gloria were both tipsy off of expensive champagne, and I myself was feeling a little light headed from sneaking sips off the bottle every time I snuck into the kitchen.

I was making one more pass through, pressing the heavy black champagne bottle to my lips, when I caught a glimpse of movement. I turned quickly, there he was again, leaning against the counter a smile touching his lips.

"You sneak" he said his tongue flicked out over his lips and my eyes fluttered a little bit. Something about him wasn't right, even my drunk brain saw it, from the moment we entered the dining room and we were around Gloria he acted so...childish, his voice high, whiny, his thoughts short and demanding, but now his voice was deeper, his back straight, his body langue so much more confident. I raised the bottle up in a mock toast, I wasn't sure what I was toasting to, maybe it was his ability to fake his entire being in the way I could fake all of my emotions.

"What are you going to do? Tell my mom?" I slurred giggling.

"You can't be old enough to drink" he rolled his eyes

"Hey! I am old..." my thought trailed off as I realized while I wasn't as young as he surely thought I also wasn't old enough to drink either. I shrugged, taking one more big sip off of the bottle, leaning drunkenly against the country, my courage came up my throat like vomit.

"I'm not stupid I see right through your little act. You're not Gloria's son, who are you?"

The last thing I remember before the world slipped away into darkness as my legs buckled was him scoffing

"I can't wait for you to find out"


	2. And so it begins

My eyes fluttered open, I turned my head and realized I was not in the guest room, slowly I sat up head pounding angrily, glancing to the left i had to squint my eyes slightly as the lights were dim but I could see the walls were a sweet baby blue and the room was large, much larger than any bed room I had ever seen, and my mother had a lot of rich friends, there wasn't much to see, one corner was occupied by a small nightstand, and in front of me the wall was dominated by a large tv.

A noise to my right made me jump a little, quietly I laid back down, appreciating the soft amazing cushioning of the bed, I rolled ever so slightly and there he was. The low light was from a small lamp that sat on the dresser he stood at, illuminating his body in a photogenic type of way, a brandy glass sat beside his hand and a bottle of pills beside that. But what really caught my attention, was him. His back was towards me but I couldn't stop admiring the ropes of his trapezius muscle (angel wings as I once heard my best friend Cindy call them) strained against his flesh as hunched over the dresser, clearly writing something. His biceps flexed, my breathing a hitched a little and as if he had supersonic hearing he turned. His chest was broads, defined and devoid of any hair, I had never been drawn to the male figure much, most of my exs had been on the chubbier side, bodies never mattered much to me, then again I had never really seen a male with a shirt on in person.

"Admiring the view?" He said with a smirk

I scoffed "ya rig-" I noticed just then as I took in a breath, a full breath, that I was no longer in my tightly laced corset, or blouse. Or any of my clothes at all, instead a white t shirt clung to my skin. "Did you undress?" The violation I felt was all too real yet mildly tainted with a little bit of shyness, no man had ever seen me nude before.

"You vomited all over yourself, I didn't think you wanted your mother to see you in that manner so yes i did." He turned away from me "don't think I took any pleasure from the ordeal either." He said matter of factly.

"Trust me...I don't." I said softly, he turned his head slightly

"What do you mean?" He asked

"My body isn't exactly braggable, men aren't scrambling to be with a woman who's bones stick out and has the chest of a 12 year old boy." I mumbled. He looked confused

"Your body is perfectly fine." He stated "only boys expect a woman to have huge breasts and mountainous curves. I think you look fine"

"My body has always been like this." I said "I've struggled with gaining weight my whole life." Why was I telling him this though? It was like drunken word vomit. "How long have I been out for?" I said changing the subject

"An hour maybe two, our mothers are downstairs watching ridiculous home movies." He said his tone snotty, running a hair through his slick backed hair, rolling his eyes as a piece fell out of place and into his face. He smoothed it back.

What a brat. But something inside of me felt for him, I could feel my face soften

"So tell me about yourself" i said, I wanted to not only know if he was somehow lying about his life and I was also just curious.

"What is there to tell? I was born almost 25 years ago, I drink a lot of brandy and I'm a Scorpio. I don't know what else you would want to know. I'd like to know why you're being so nosy." He grumbled.

"Why are you so full of yourself?" I asked

He growled lowly, I flinched nervously but at the same time my thighs clenched up with arousal. I wanted to be touched by a man, my fingers could no longer satisfy my urges but I wasn't sure I wanted to be touched by this man, despite how handsome he was, however my body was betraying me. If I stood up I'd practically dripping on the floor.

"Because I can be." It was clearly a sore subject.

"Girlfriend?" I blurted the question before I thought it through, I was immediately embarrassed, he rolled his eyes

"I don't have the desire." He said.

Oh. I thought "so are you...?" I trailed off

"No I am not gay." He snapped answering my question "I've just never met a respectable enough woman. They're all dirty heifers." His words were slurred but even though I knew he was drunk I knew he was telling the truth.

My insides knotted up, he thought that of me?"

"Oh..." i said "I should probably go to bed."

I stood up slowly but my legs wobbled, before I could hit the ground two muscular arms were around me, pulling me up he placed me gently on my feet. Our faces were so close our noses were practically touching, I could feel his breathe which reeked of Liquor brush across my face. I shuddered, my blood pressure spiked and goosebumps laced my skin.

I tried to step back but his hands tightened their grip. I stared at his lips which seemed as if they could have been carved from stone, sharp and chiseled. I held my breathe in anticipation of him pushing me away, laughing at the thought of a girl like me and a guy like him. But he didn't instead, he leaned a little closer. His blue eyes searched my face brows furrowed, his mouth hovered over mine and my breathe hitched. Hesitantly I closed the gap. I could tell he was unsure as was I considering this was only the second time I had ever kissed a boy. His lips expertly worked mine though and I couldnt help but wonder how many girls he had kissed in his 24 years of life, or why for that matter what I trying to put moves on a man 5 almost 6 years older than me. But I continued. His tongue pushed through my mouth and explored mine, Wetness between my legs grew as I felt his erection pressed against my thigh. I knew if I didn't stop now I would end up doing something I might later regret. I pulled away.

"Uh I need to go to bed." I stood up and quickly left the room leaving him looking confused standing in the middle of the room.

I fell into my bed. At least there was only 4 days left at this stupid house before I could go home and pretend none of this ever happened. My sex ached with need and although I knew my fingers could come nowhere near as close to pleasuring me as the real deal would be, I stripped off my underwear anyways inhaling the smell of cologne from his shirt which still clung to my naked body. My hand touched my pussy which was burning with desire and immediately I shuttered from just the one touch. I methodically began working one finger in and out as I thought about his kiss, the way his tongue toyed with mine in my mouth. I slipped two fingers in as I thought of the way his mouth tasted of brandy and sugar, the way his taste still lingered on my lips as I licked them my other hand began stroking my clit and I could feel my orgasm begin to well up in my stomach, my mind lingered on the thought of his expertly chiseled chest, the way his abs flexed when he breathed. sweat beaded on my forehead as I thought about the feeling of his cock pressed against my leg, I imagined the way he would hold me down, one hand around my throats the other guiding himself into me, sinking deep as he could possibly go, I imagined it was his hand touching my clit even though his hand was significantly larger than mine. All it took was that image and it was like a thousand fireworks went off in my brain, my body screamed as I spiraled into one of the best orgasms I've ever had. My hands fell away from my sex as I lay there breathing heavily.

My door slammed open, I sat up quickly as my mother barged in in a drunken stupor

She was laughing about something Gloria had said when she took in my appearance

"Anastasia are you ok? You look flustered." She said worried

"Uh yeah I'm fine just a bit of a fever is all I think." I said innocently, I could tell she wanted to come feel my forehead but she kept her distance.

"Ok well I'm going to head to bed, you just rest and make sure you take some cold medicine, I don't want to get sick." With that she shut my door softly and I could hear her move down the hall. I let out a breath and fell back onto my bed. Grabbing my purse I opened it grabbing out all 5 of my pill bottles and took my daily dose of 8 pills total. My illness was one thing I was quiet about, it wasn't that I was shy I just didn't want the pity. After a sip of water I laid down and slowly slipped into a heavy sleep, where I dreamed of Dandy, and sex, and brandy


End file.
